The basal lamina is an integral component of the human body. It is composed of nearly 50 different proteins, including collagens and laminin. The basal lamina provides structural support to tissue, facilitates cell differentiation and migration, and mediates various intercellular interactions. Recently, the importance of the basal lamina has encouraged the development of artificial models or mimics for one or more components of the basal lamina. However, some existing models or mimics include only a limited number of proteins and/or cannot be provided as self-supporting or free-standing films. In addition, some existing models or mimics cannot be easily combined to form more complex structures such as three-dimensional articles having a complex compositional gradient.
Therefore, there exists a need for engineered films that can more closely approximate the basal lamina and/or provide one or more additional features desirable for use with cells in vitro and/or in vivo.